Baloo's Birthday
''Baloo's Birthday ''is a suggested Disney crossover television special. It will be inspired by the 1991 Sesame Street special, Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake. Plot Everybody is excited to celebrate Baloo's birthday in New York. Lili and Cammy are also invited but unfortunately feel pessimistic with the Disney characters, including the Don Karnage. Suddenly, Mortimer intrudes on the party as an unwelcomed guest. After everyone finishes decorating the Magic Kingdom, Mickey suggests that they can do fun activities such as ice skating, playing in the park, and making arts and crafts and recipes to bring to the party. At the time, Stitch is really hungry that he impulsively wants to eat all the food, not saving some for everyone to share. Back at the Magic Kingdom, everybody finds out that Stitch has eaten most of their crafts and recipes. But luckily, Lumiere brings in more food while singing the Disney on Ice version of "Be Our Guest" and presents an opening dance number from Belle and the Beast. The Fairy Godmother restores the party with a "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!". Then, Alice and Mickey who are ready to host Baloo's birthday show head onstage and announce each of the performers: Clarabelle, The Brass 'n Jazz (consisting of Tiana as the lead singer, Naveen on ukelele, Scrooge on tuba, Launchpad on bass clarinet, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, and Louis on trumpets, Darkwing on electric guitar), and Elsa (who tries to sing but end up encountering mishaps). Mortimer swoons over the performers but ends up showing off to them; when everyone notices this, they decide to evict him from the party. Then Woody tells everyone that it is time for the games in which some of them are similar to those from the attraction Toy Story Mania! which include Bonnie's Big Gameboard, Dino Darts, and Critter Round-Up (whereas Jessie, despite her hosting the game, does not speak). Then Kristoff and Oaken bring a large cake and everybody sings "Happy Birthday" to Baloo before he makes a wish and blows out the candles. Mickey tells everyone that it's dance party time. So Roger sets up the music and everyone dances. Alice, Mickey, Baloo, and Stitch thank the viewer for coming to the party. Cast *Disney Characters: 'Baloo, Louie Lamount, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, Don Karnage, Bing Bong, Lumiere, Elsa, Anna, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Ariel, Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Clarabelle Cow, Max Goof, Panchito Pistoles, Jose Carioca, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Ludwig von Drake, Darkwing Duck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet, Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, Owl, Stitch, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Figaro, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Mushu, Tiana, Naveen, Louis, Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Rapunzel, Merida, Moana, Maui, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Rex, Hamm, Bo Peep, Forky, Bob Parr, Helen Parr, Violet Parr, Dash Parr, Jack-Jack Parr, Frozone, Edna Mode, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Hiro Hamada, Baymax, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Flash, and Sulley and Mike *'Disney background characters: '''Horace Horsecollar, Nala, Zazu, Prince Charming, Wendy Darling, Belle, Beast, Geppetto, Mulan, Jessie, Bullseye, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Gogo Tomago, Honey Lemon *Star Wars characters:' Rey, Finn, C-3PO, R2-D2, Yoda, and BB-8 *'Disney-acquired Tekken characters: 'Lili Rochefort, Eddy Gordo, Christie Monteiro, Kuma II, Roger, Roger Jr., Alex (''Tekken) Voice cast Trivia *In spite of Elsa and Ariel being prominent characters, they will remain silent throughout this special. **Ariel's silent appearances are references and tributes to most of the episodes of House of Mouse. **Anna only calls out "Elsa" twice in this special when Elsa pulls her while skating and when she notices savannah animals chasing her when she tries to sing. Category:Disney films Category:TV Specials Category:Birthday Specials